The present invention relates to seating structures and, more particularly, a seating structure having a retractable armrest. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cseating structurexe2x80x9d shall mean any type of furniture used as a seat, including chairs, couches, benches and sofas.
In the past, chairs or seats having folding or collapsible armrests have been known. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,399,744, 2,409,316 and 4,938,534 and European Patent Publication No. 0 133 065 disclose chairs/seats equipped with armrests that are collapsible or retractable. However, these chairs/seats are not adapted for forming an array of chairs/seats.
French Patent Publication No. 2 460 647 discloses a folding theater seat equipped with a movable armrest. While the armrest can be positioned in a storage box, the seat is pre-formed as part of an array of seats and is hence difficult to use same as a single, xe2x80x9cstand-alonexe2x80x9d seat.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,466,204, 4,074,919, 4,305,616 and 5,106,159 relate to seats/chairs having removable armrests. While at least some of these seats/chairs are adapted to be arranged with other seats/chairs, the armrests need to be removed from the seats/chairs prior to forming an array of seats/chairs. As a result, forming an array of seats/chairs with the devices disclosed in these patents is difficult and/or inefficient.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages and shortcomings of the prior art discussed above by providing a new and improved seating structure. More particularly, the seating structure includes a seat cooperating to define a space below the seat and at least one supporting member for supporting the seat. An armrest is movably mounted to the supporting member such that the armrest is movable between a first position, in which the armrest is positioned on a lateral side of the seat in an upright manner, and a second position, in which the armrest is positioned in the space such that it does not extend outwardly from the space. The armrest is movable to the second position for allowing the seating structure to be arranged with an identical seating structure in a side-by-side manner so as to form an array of seating structures.